


Shake a Leg

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, brief mention of Zack Fair, if you like cameos, like literally one line, short & happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb 50s-style fluff for my Rosie. A truce between two rival gangs for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake a Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deep_doot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/gifts).



There were few who dared mess with the Warriors of Light. Not on this block, they made sure of that. It was said they had mafia connections to kick the ass of anyone messing with their protectorates, that is, the bullied ones. With kids of all races and two wheelchair-bound members, they were less of a biker gang and more of a beacon of hope for the beaten.

The other gang in town, not so much. The Floods were more of a traditional bully gang, keeping things dirty there on the wrong side of the tracks. They liked to fight and rev their engines and take girls down to the lovers’ lane for all the wrong reasons. At least, most of them did.

Tonight proved the exception to the rule. It was a truce night at the Top-Notch Diner, all in honor of two people. The Steel Stiletto of the Warriors had found some goodness in the heart of some Flood meathead and they pulled a real Romeo and Juliet, at least in the respect of the warring families.

Her name was Aqua, aka the Steel Stiletto, and she was blue-haired, sharp-eyed, and strong enough to take her date in a fistfight. The date was Terra, an “intimidations agent” for the Floods. He was tall and wide and tan with an overarching theme of brown. He was only one of a few at the Top-Notch, because most Floods wouldn’t be caught dead in Light territory, and for good reason. One of those good reasons was standing by the jukebox, six foot three inches and built like a house.

Terra was nervous, but it was less by the possibility of a fight starting and more because this was his first date with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She sat there sipping on her straw of the malt they were sharing, lips painted a perfect burning red, red as her heels. Red as her shiny nails as she held his hand.

He did not feel worthy of her kindness. All he had done was refused to fight someone. Still she sat, all red lips and Warriors of Light white leather and warm kindness, smiling at him. He was hopeless.

“Are you having fun?” She asked.

“More than anything else in the world, Aqua. More than anything else.”

“Then, would you treat me to a dance? I don’t date boys who can’t dance,” Aqua giggled.

“Of course, that would be swell,” Terra blurted. He was pale and nervous. He could not dance.

“Oh, good!” Aqua stood up and kicked off her heels to run to the brick house by the jukebox. “Come on, Terra. And spin us something good, Zack!” Mr. Brick House Zack grinned and punched in a number for one of the new rock records. Terra stepped out on the dance floor and swallowed hard.

Aqua spun him around effortlessly and jumped and twisted like she had been made for this song. Terra wiggled along with her, feeling like the happiest piece of spaghetti in the world. They danced, they swung, they laughed. They were grinning like Cheshire cats, spinning like the ballerinas they never would be. Terra danced. Terra danced with Aqua. Three songs later, she stopped and held him in a hug.

“I didn’t know a Flood could be this light,” she crooned.

“I didn’t know a Light could be this fun,” he chuckled.

Terra and Aqua danced again, and it was so swell that it made them dance through the rest of their days together.


End file.
